


the goddess of kindness

by station43



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, i don't know why but i felt like malaya had a huge puppy crush on Gina i had to write it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: I’ll call you the Charis. Gina thought. The goddess of kindness.based on the prompt: I locked my keys in the car





	

“Dr.Pineada…?” Gina’s heels clicked against the dirty grey concrete as she walked towards her. Her white coat hung over her arm she walked over to where Malaya stood. “Do you need some help?” she asked. 

 **“** Dr. Perello.. **I locked my keys in the car…”** Malaya explained. She gestured towards the seat of the car where her keys and her phone were sitting. “I went back in to grab my sweater and then when I came back I realized…”  

“Do you want me to call a locksmith..?” Gina asked. 

That would have been a good idea, if it weren’t currently still dark outside, and barely four in the morning. There was probably a locksmith open but who knew how much they would charge for coming to unlock her car this early, and worse, if it would just be one dude with a van. No thank you. She might have seemed like a hard ass but that didn’t mean she hated the residents.

“You know what do you have a spare key at your place? I’ll take you to get it…” 

“You don’t have to..” Malaya said. “I’ll just go look for a coat hanger and–”

“Really it’s not a problem…” Gina said. 

Malaya nodded, and watched as Gina stepped out of her heels and then carried them, each hanging off of one of her fingers. “It’s tough wearing these things all day..” she said. 

Malaya nodded. 

“I remember when I was a resident I used to complain about being on my feet all day… but I’d take being on my feet all day in sneakers over these..” Gina pulled her keys out of her skirt pocket and unlocked the car with the remote. 

She opened the door for Malaya, and then threw her shoes and coat in the back seat of her car. 

“Thank you …” Malaya said. Gina looked over her shoulder to pull out of the parking space. “Dr. Perello.” 

“That’s nonsense… there’s no need to thank me… and you can call me Gina.” 

And I’ll call you… Gina had to stop to think of a nickname for her. She was the only one of the residents that she hadn’t given a nickname to. Giving her a glance thought the only thing she could think of was goddess. Because even after an eighteen hour shift her hair was perfectly wavy hanging down her back, from the braid that it had been in, and she looked gorgeous. 

I’ll call you the Charis. Gina thought. The goddess of kindness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally can't remember if Gina gave Malaya a nickname but this is set after Gina's first or second episode. If you want to send me prompts on [tumblr ](https://drmalayapineada.tumblr.com/ask) i'd love it. I really want to write more of Malaya because she's like my fav and she doesn't get enough screen time lol.


End file.
